Floating Beside You
by RedRoseGrace
Summary: Saiyaman and Videl enjoy a short afternoon walk together, with plenty of embarrassment occurring between them.


Disclaimer: The only thing DBZ related that I own is a bath towel that is falling apart.

This story is set before Videl has discovered Saiyaman's identity. Also, this 'story' is complete. It was just a short idea I had and just had to write down.  
-

It was a pleasant Saturday afternoon in Satan City. The sun was shining, and there was no wind, or cloud in sight. Both of Satan City's crimefighters were enjoying this weather together, though not focusing on it, as their focus was on each other.

They had just foiled yet another bank robbery attempt - their sixth since they first met three weeks ago - and had settled into a comfortable conversation as Saiyaman walked Videl home.

Well, 'walked' wasn't quite right. He was floating beside her, lying down on his back in the air.

"You HAVE to one day tell me how to manage that trick," said Videl, still amazed by his power of flight. She had already checked - as she always did - to try and find any wires that may be holding him in place.

Saiyaman laughed awkwardly, rubbing his neck with his right hand. "You know it's not a trick by now, right, Miss Videl?" He paused, then 'stood' upright. "I could always walk with you, if that helps you feel better."

Videl shook her head. "No, I find you- I mean, it - I find it intruiging to watch." She was blushing a little at her near slip up. 'I can't tell him that I find him intruiging... That would be too embarassing!'

Saiyaman smiled, then continued to lie down in the air. "I'm glad to hear that, Miss Videl." He blushed a little too, not minding having her attention on him. He quite liked it when she focused on him. Preferably not while trying to unmask him, however. Though he had to admit, he even liked her when she was doing that. 'She's so... feisty! And fascinating to watch! There's so much mental and physical energy in her body!' He blushed some more. 'Oh man, why did I have to start thinking about her body! She's right h-'

There was a soft, but loud grumble. Saiyaman looked in its' direction - straight at Videl's stomach - then looked up to meet a blushing face.

"I- I'm sorry," she apologised, obviously embarassed. "I haven't eaten yet today, and-" There was another growl, louder this time. Her blushing face turned even redder as anger entered her emotional range. "Ugh! I hate being hungry!"

Saiyaman chuckled a bit, then stopped when he saw Videl glare at him.

"Ah, sorry, Miss Videl. You just looked very cute there."

There was a pause, before heat rose significantly from both their faces.

Saiyaman felt far too hot and embarassed to do anything. 'I can't believe I said that out loud! She hates being told she's cute! Oh man, what do I do? I need to change the topic, to distract her, to-' Then a thought came into his head, and he suddenly disappeared right before Videl's eyes.

Videl was so shocked by having been called cute, and so focused on her thoughts ('I usually hate that, but when he says it, it makes me happy! I can't believe he's made me into such a girl!') that the shock she got at him disappearing made her jump, and her heart start beating even faster. "Wha-?! Where did he go?!"

Was he so embarassed about what he said that he just ran away? 'Ugh, how dare he! I mean, sure, if I could disappear after something like that then I probably would like to, but.. That gives him no right! He can't make me feel this way, this... this... shocked and happy and MUSHY and just... DISAPPEAR!'

Her conflicting emotions - happiness, embarassment, and anger - alongside her desire to just melt into a puddle were a lot for her, and she continued her walk home full of energy. 'I need to go to the gym, and get rid of all of this! I need to-'

She jumped, and let out a short scream, as Saiyaman reappeared in front of her.

"Hey, Miss Videl! I got you-"

"What the HELL, Saiyaman?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?! And how dare you say something like that, then disappear, then reappear, without warning? Do you have any idea how I feel-" She paused, smelling something very familiar. She then looked down at the hands of a very sheepish Saiyaman, and saw something that made her capable of forgiving and forgetting almost anything ever.

"Are those choconuts?!" she asked, in a very uncharacteristic squeal. He was holding a box from her favourite cafe - from the very other side of the city - and the smell coming from the box MUST have been from her favourite chocolate donuts. And it was a VERY large box as well. Had he grabbed a whole dozen?!

Saiyaman tried not to laugh, after seeing her act so girly, and just smiled. "Yeah, they are." He hoped this would be enough to make her forget what he said, and fix her hunger issue at the same time.

Her stomach growled again, louder than before, and he couldn't hold in his laugh this time. She was just too cute, for sure! "Do you want some?" he asked unnecessarily while opening the box, already knowing the answer.

Videl quickly grabbed a donut, and bit into it, moaning with delight. "How did you know these were my favourite?!"

There was a pause, as she chewed and swallowed. "Actually, seriously, how DID you know?"

Saiyaman mentally slapped himself. 'Dammit! I can't say I heard from Erasa! That will blow my cover away completely!'

"Uh- I, uh- I mean, I..." He was just lost for words.

Videl stared at him, experiencing another large range of feelings. Hunger, suspicion, amusement - he was just so cute when he was floundering like that - and some rare understanding of his situation. She licked her fingers, and looked him in the eye. "Ah, I'll be nice and let you off the hook this time, Saiyaman. I can't have you flying away with my favourite donuts because you want to escape the question, now, can I?" As much as she wanted to know the answer, she REALLY wanted those donuts... And keeping his company for a little while longer was also a benefit.

Saiyaman blushed. 'I had just been thinking of escaping. I think she knows me too well by now.'

Videl smiled, grabbed another donut, and continued walking towards hers. "Come on, you goofball. I need to get home some time."

They continued their walk, mostly in silence as Videl enjoyed her donuts and Saiyaman enjoyed her smile, until they arrived in front of the Satan manor.

'Aw man, that went way too fast!' they both thought, as Saiyaman straightened up to stand beside her.

"Well, uh, here you are, Miss Videl!" He handed her the rest of the donuts. "You can keep the rest of these."

Videl was shocked, though happy, as she has originally thought he'd keep the rest. "You mean... All of these? For me?" she asked, as she slowly took the box from his hands.

Saiyaman rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, is this too much? I hadn't really thought when I ordered it, I just wanted to make you happy, but-"

Then he stopped talking, in shock, as Videl leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, leaving behind a small mark of chocolate.

"Thank you, Saiyaman," she said softly, before blushing heavily, and running inside her home.

Saiyaman began a slow ascent into the air, before grinning widely and speeding up. He let out a loud "whoop" as he hit the clouds, and then softly touched his cheek.

'I can't believe she kissed me!' he shouted internally, before making energetic loops in the air on his way home.

'I can't believe I kissed him!' Videl shouted internally, hugging the box of donuts to her chest.

'Ah... I can't believe I feel this happy,' they both thought, as a soft smile stuck to both of their faces.


End file.
